Boy Friend or Boyfriend
by Ze Shipper
Summary: Hiroto Loves Kazemaru. Kazemaru Loves Somebody. Endou Loves Kazemaru. Everyone Likes Kazemaru. Hiroto vs. Endou! (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1: Kazemaru is Mine

**HELLO! Ichirou here! So… this is a suggestion by Midnightamzi and I actually liked it! This is my first IE HiroKaze fic so…. Good luck to me! And I hope you'll like this!**

 ** _Disclaimers:_** _I claim nothing!_

* * *

 **Boy Friend or Boyfriend**

* * *

 ** _Lunch Time…_**

Kazemaru is casually walking down the hallways of their school, a book in his hand. He's on his way back to class.

"Kazemaru!" a certain brunette called as he ran towards his friend.

Kazemaru turned and saw his friend "Endou? Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Uhh… yeah… I need help with my homework in math…"

"Math? Why not ask Kidou?"

"I couldn't find him. And you're just as good as math as he is… Help me, Kazemaru~"

Kazemaru just gave out a sigh "Fine… What is it about anyway?"

"Probability…"

"Okay… since coach cancelled practice today, I'll be helping you with that…" Kazemaru answered.

"THANK YOU, KAZEEE!" Endou shouted as he threw his arm around Kazemaru.

"AH! Endou! Don't be so hyper…"

"Why? Aren't I always like this?"

"Well, yeah… but too much…"

Endou just gave Kazemaru a confused look.

"Never mind… Anyway, we need to get back to class"

"Oh, right!"

And with that, the two headed to class.

Unknown to the two, a pair of eyes were watching them.

* * *

 ** _Class Dismissal…_**

"ALRIGHT! Day is done!" Endou shouted as he stretched out his arms.

"You alright, Endou?" Hiroto asked.

"Yeah… just relieved…"

"Let's go, Endou" Kazemaru called as he stood through the doorway.

"You two have plans?" Hiroto asked.

"Yes!" Endou answered. "Kazemaru is going to help me with Math…"

"Probability?"

"Yep! I'm staying over at Kazemaru's tonight since we don't have practice until Sunday…"

"Well in that case, can I join you two?"

"EH?! Why?" Kazemaru asked.

"I'm also having trouble with probability…"

"Like I'll believe that…"

"Come on, Kazemaru… I'm in need with your help!" Hiroto whined.

"URGH! Fine!"

"YES!" Hiroto exclaimed.

* * *

The three are walking down the halls of their school.

"OH MAN!" Hiroto suddenly said.

"What is it Hiroto?" Kazemaru asked.

"I forgot my math notebook in class… Guess I'd better go get it… Endou, can you accompany me?"

"Who? Me?" Endou asked.

"Who else I might be talking to? You're the only 'Endou' here…"

"Oh, yeah! Hahaha… Kazemaru…?"

Kazemaru got the idea and just nodded at Endou then the two headed back to the classroom.

* * *

 ** _[With Endou and Hiroto]_**

Hiroto and Endou are making their way to their classroom, Endou taking the lead and Hiroto walking behind him.

"Endou," Hiroto called as he stopped from walking.

"Yes Hiroto, what is it?" Endou asked.

"…"

"Hiroto?"

"I'm not going to ask or say anything else! Endou, do you like Kazemaru?"

Endou took a step back then blushed a little "No, of course not! We're just friends! He's just a childhood friend of mine…"

"The truth, Endou" Hiroto's voice suddenly turned scary. "Do you like Kazemaru?"

Endou's expression suddenly became serious; his grin disappeared as he looked straight at Hiroto's eyes. "So what if I do like him? Am I not allowed to like **_my best friend?_** You must be feeling the same thing as I am towards Ka-"

"No" Hiroto interrupted " ** _I love Kazemaru_**. I always did. Since the first time I saw him. When you and your team battled against us aliens… Sure that my feeling for him is much greater than yours… You said you Like him; well, I Love him"

"What are you really saying?"

"I'm taking Kazemaru from you…"

"I cannot accept this!" Endou shouted.

"Don't shout… Kazemaru might hear us…"

"I don't care! I won't allow someone like you to take Kazemaru from me!"

"Why? You don't think that I'm the only one that likes Kazemaru… Almost the whole team does…"

"I don't care! You! You wanted to interfere with us! That's why you wanted to come with us, right?!"

"Looks like you still have some knowledge other than soccer inside your head…"

"Quiet!"

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile…_**

"Where are those two?" Kazemaru asked. "They should been here by now…"

* * *

"Hiroto, of all the guys in the team that likes Kazemaru, you are my greatest opponent… You… You and your moves"

"Don't forget, I'm not the only one… Tsunami, Gouenji, Fudou and Tobitaka… Do you think that this'll be an easy match? This is not a soccer match where you can use hissatsu moves to win. Just because you're his best friend, you're the one he'll be picking. I'm better looking than you, remember that… I can get him if I want to… And I want him so he'll be mine…"

"Looks and brains are no match for true kindness, closeness and love! So you can never win Kazemaru!"

Hiroto gave out a grin and a light chuckle "Watch me… I'll take him from you… Oh, wait… He's not even yours"

"Why you," Endou started as he grabbed hold of Hiroto's uniform.

"Hiroto~! Endou~!" A voice shouted. "Where are you two?!~"

"Kazeamaru," Hiroto and Endou whispered.

"We're coming Kazemaru" Hiroto answered. "Better let go of me, Endou… If Kazemaru sees you strangling me, he might get mad at you and you know what that means…"

A 'tsk' is all that's heard from Endou as he let go of Hiroto. He can do nothing, Hiroto's right. If Kazemaru saw theor position, he'll thing Endou's hurting Hiroto. And Hiroto's one heck of an actor.

"None of these should be said to Kazemaru, got that, Hiroto?" Endou said as he started walking away.

* * *

"Geez… what took you two so long? I've been waiting forever…" Kazemaru said as he saw his two friends approaching him.

"Ehehe… Sorry, Kaze…" Endou said "Hiroto got distracted with a call…"

"What?" Hiroto whispered.

"Just when I thought you'll be quick…" Kazemaru said as he looked at Hiroto while Endou mentally celebrated.

 _'One point for ME!'_ Endou thought.

"Sorry, Kazemaru…"

"Anyway… Let's go now…" Kazemaru said then started walking away again, still being followed by the two.

 _'You might win this time, Endou. But luck doesn't always favor one side!'_

* * *

 **THAT'S IT FOR NOW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Things Could Get Worse

**Okay, chapter 2! Sorry if it's a bit late.**

* * *

The three are walking, walking, glaring, and staring… Well, specifically Hiroto and Endou are staring at Kazemaru's back, since he's leading the way, and sometimes, glaring at each other.

 _'Why do I feel like something's going on behind me…'_ Kazemaru thought then turned around and looked at his two friends who are quietly walking behind him. Endou wearing his grin and Hiroto with his cute smile.

 _'I might just be imagining things…'_

But actually…

"He's going to be mine, Endou"

"I doubt that, Hiroto. We've been together for a long time!"

"That's right, you two have been together for a long time. Old junk are replaced by new ones… I'll take your place!"

"Nothing can replace something that has been valuable to someone for a long time!"

"Replacing can make someone forget…"

The two just silently whispered their fighting, both are wearing their serious expressions.

 _'Seriously, I think there's something going on here… It sounds so quiet…'_ Kazemaru thought.

"I WILL BEAT YOU!" the two silently shouted.

* * *

"Kazemaru!" a voice shouted. The three turned their heads and saw… "Tsunami?"

"YO!" Tsunami greeted as he ran to Kazemaru and swung his arm around his neck.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just taking a stroll… My apartment's somewhere near here… Funny, how come you're still now home yet?"

 ** _*ehem* *ehem*_** "Tsunami, if you haven't noticed yet, there's still a Hirot and Endou right here…" Hiroto said with his scary face.

"Oh, I didn't notice you two… Maybe because of the height…" Tsunami said. "Anyway, why don't you two go head to your houses and I'll accompany Kazemaru?"

"WHAT?!" Hiroto and Endou shouted in protest.

"Tsunami has a point…" Kazemaru agreed. "If you two are sleeping over tonight, you need to pack up some clothes"

"What?! You two are sleeping over at Kazemaru's? I want to come too…"

"NO!" Endou and Hiroto shouted in unison.

"Don't you think, it's getting dark now, Kazemaru? Why don't we continue walking?" Endou suggested.

"Yeah, your Mom might be worried…" Hiroto added.

With that, the two took Kazemaru from Tsunami. But Tsunami's limbs were longer and fast so he grabbed Hiroto and Endou by their shoulders. "You two need clothes right? Why not get some first, then go to Kazemaru's place?"

Hiroto and Endou tried to struggle from Tsunami's hold but failed.

"Uhh… can I say something?" Kazemaru interrupted.

"What is it?"

"You two, let go of me, go home and get your clothes. Then hurry to my house. Understood…?"

"But-"

"I can walk home, you know? I've been doing it for as long as I can remember…" with that, Kazemaru started walking away, leaving the three.

* * *

Tsunami: "This…"

Hiroto: "Is…"

Endou: "All…"

 **"YOUR FAULT!"** the three shouted and pointed at one another.

* * *

"Finally… No Endou, No Hiroto, No Tsunami…" Kazemaru said as he continued walking.

"Alone, Kazemaru?" a voice said.

"Gouenji? What are you doing here?"

"I'm on my way home…" Gouenji said.

"You're not bringing anything… Where did you go?"

"Well…"

"Don't tell me, you're taking a stroll… Your house is near here…"

"Well yeah… How'd you guess?"

"I've heard the same lines five minutes ago from Tsunami…"

* * *

 ** _Somewhere…_**

 ** _*zing*_**

"Kazemaru's with someone!"

* * *

"Tsunami?"

"Yeah, anyway… I'll be going now, Endou and Hiroto might arrive at my house earlier than expected.

"What are they going to do there?

"Homework…"

"Endou I can understand… But Hiroto? I doubt that… That sneaky non-alien creature…"

"What?"

"Oh nothing… Can I join you?"

"Sure…"

"I'll be there by seven…" with that, Gouenji started walking away.

"Okay… Wait- What? What do you mean by that?" Kazemaru shouted but didn't get an answer.

"Endou, Hiroto, Gouenji… They're all coming… This couldn't possible get any worse!" Kazemaru shouted.

 ** _*beep beep*_** Kazemaru's phone beeped and vibrated, he took it from his pocket and read the message that popped on the screen.

 _OI, BAKA! I'll be coming to your place by 7…_

 _From: Fudou Banana Head_

Everything suddenly became dark… "Me and my big mouth…" Kazemaru said as he stared at his phone.

"Alright that's it! Time to run!" with that, Kazemaru readied himself and imagine that he's in a track field. "GO!"

Kazemaru ran as fast as he could back to his house. He opened the door and shouted. "Mom, I'm home…"

"Oh, Ichirouta… You have a friend here…" his Mom said as he popped her head from the kitchen door and approached her son.

"Friend?"

"Yeah, for a male, he surely can cook… Though his hairstyle is a little odd and he doesn't talk much…"

"Wait… Male… Cook…? HAIRSTYLE?!"

"Yup…"

Kazemaru could faint by now… He walked to the kitchen and saw his 'friend' "Tobitaka? What are you doing here?"

"Good evening, Kazemaru…" Tobitaka greeted.

"Don't tell me that you were taking a stroll and magically ended up here…"

"No… I just dropped by to return your notebook Math… You dropped it in the corridor earlier"

"Ohh… thanks…" Kazemaru said.

Tobitaka just nod and turned back to his cooking.

"Ichirouta, why don't you go change while Tobitaka and I handle here in the kitchen…" Kazemaru's Mom said.

"Uhhm… okay, Mom…" with that, Kazemaru headed up stairs to his room. Dropped his bag on his bed and sat down.

… Silence …

"THIS COULDN'T POSSIBLY GET WORSE!"

* * *

A few moments later, Kazemaru headed down stairs and heard him Mom talking in the living room. "Mom I'm going to have visitors sleeping over tonight… four or five annoying 'friends' from the team… Is that okay?"

"No problem Ichirouta…"

"Thanks Mom…"

"Oh and Ichirouta,"

"Yeah?"

"Tobitaka will be sleeping over tonight…" Kazemaru froze.

"I couldn't, Mrs. Kazemaru…" Tobitaka said.

"Oh, no worries… I couldn't possible let you go home without you tasting your own cooking… And I already told your Mom… She said yes"

"How?" Kazemaru and Tobitaka said.

"We are practically good friends…"

"Uhh… Thank you, I guess…" Tobitaka said.

"I'm going to my room for a sec…"

"Okay, Ichirouta…"

* * *

Kazemaru did go to his room…

"IT DID GET WORSE!" he shouted.

* * *

 **Okay, that's it for ch2…**


	3. Chapter 3: Opponents and Me

**Okay, here's chapter 3! Yeah it's been long… but here it is!**

 **Oh and I wish you'll enjoy my OC here (^_^)**

* * *

Kazemaru lay down on his bed; face down on his pillow, muttering something like…

"This has got to be the worst day/night ever…" Kazemaru muttered. "First Endou, then Hiroto, next Gouenji, and then Tobitaka… Then this text from Fudou showed up… It would be okay if it was just the first four… but not with Fudou. Nothing good happens when he is around… Hell is right around the corner with him…"

Kazemaru turned and stared at his door this time.

"Any moment now, someone is going to knock at my door saying that it's time to eat. Deep inside, I would rather not go out of my room tonight but if I don't, Mom would smash the door with a hammer or knife then I would not have any escape…"

"If the person is not mom who will knock at my door, it would be Tobitaka… since Dad and Yahiko are not here yet…"

* * *

 ** _Downstairs…_**

"Done!" Kazemaru's Mom exclaimed as she and Tobitaka had just finished arranging the table. "Yahiko will be back any time now with my husband…"

"Yahiko?"

"Oh, haven't I mentioned Yahiko to you yet? He's Ichirouta's older brother… He usually comes home with his Dad…"

"Ohh…"

"Anyway, I will now fetch Ichirouta"

"Let me get him for you, Mrs. Kazemaru…"

"Oh thank you, dear… Ichirouta's room is upstairs… the room with the blue door on your left, you can't miss it…"

"Okay…"

With that, Tobitaka went up the stairs…

* * *

 ** _Inside Kazemaru\s Room…_**

"Any moment now…" Kazemaru said, staring at his door.

 ** _*knock* *knock*_**

"That might be Mom or Tobitaka… If I don't answer, my door might be smashed to pieces…"

 ** _*knock* *knock*_**

"Who is it?" Kazmearu asked, still not getting off his bed.

"Tobitaka… Your mom said that it's time to eat and you should go downstairs now…" Tobitaka answered.

"Fine… I'm coming…" Kazemaru answered back as he got out of bed and opened his door.

* * *

 ** _Back downstairs…_**

"Mom, we're home," a voice shouted as the door opened.

"Hey Yahiko, welcome back…" Kazemaru's Mom greeted. "Perfect timing, dinner's ready…"

"Okay, I'll change clothes first, okay Mom?"

"Sure thing, honey"

"Hey, hun…" Kazemaru's dad greeted as he kissed his wife's cheek.

"Hello, Dear. How's work?"

"Still tiring…"

"Oh, Ichirouta will have some visitors tonight…"

"Visitors?"

"Yes, one of them is already here. He helped me cook dinner. He's surprisingly good at it…"

* * *

 ** _Upstairs…_**

"Ichi… I'm home…" Yahiko shouted as he walked up the stairs but bumped into something or someone. Hair made its way to his face.

"KYA! Who the hell are you?" Yahiko rudely asked.

"Hey, Yahiko…" Kazemaru greeted "This is Tobitaka… Tobitaka, Yahiko… Tobitaka's one of my teammates…"

"Oh, I see… Nice to meet you…"

Tobitaka answered with a nod.

"Not much of a talker, are you?"

"Sorry…"

"What's with the hairdo…? How are you able to hold it that high?"

"I don't know. Just with my comb…"

Yahiko was about to ask another question when suddenly, Kazemaru interrupted and told him to go ahead and change clothes before their mom blows a fuse.

* * *

As Kazemaru and Tobitaka had reached the dining room, Kazemaru had approached his dad and introduced Tobitaka to him.

"Pleased to meet you, Tobitaka"

"Pleased to meet you too, sir"

"Where's your brother?" Kazemaru's mom asked.

"Changing clothes…"

"He'd better hurry up…"

Kazemaru and Tobitaka sat down and all waited for Yahiko.

"I'm here…" Yahiko said as he arrived.

"What took you so long?" Kazemaru asked.

"I looked for my comb…"

"Why?"

"Secret…" Yahiko answered.

* * *

"Tell me, Tobitaka. How are you able to pull up that hairdo?" Kazemaru's dad asked.

"Dad!"

"What? I was just asking…"

"He just used his comb…"

"Comb?"

"Yes… Aren't I right, Tobitaka?" Kazemaru asked as he looked at Tobittaka.

"Yes…" Tobitaka answered.

"Don't you use gel or any such?" Kazemaru's Dad asked.

"No sir…"

"Amazing!"

"Tobitaka!" Yahiko called. "You cooked this?"

"I just helped in cooking…" Tobitaka answered.

"Actually," Kazemaru's mom interrupted "You cooked the whole thing… I'm the one who helped out…"

"But-"

"IT'S DELICIOUS!"

* * *

"Thank you for the food…" Kazemaru said as he placed down his chopsticks and placed his plate on the kitchen sink.

"I'll do the dishes tonight," Tobitaka said but was stopped by Kazemaru's mom.

"You cooked dinner tonight. I couldn't possibly let you do the dishes as well…"

"But I'm just sleeping over. I've gotta help for something…"

"Oh no worries, Yahiko will be the one to do the dishes… Right, Yahiko?"

"YUP! Wait- what?" Yahiko answered. But as he saw his Mom's eyes saying to obey her, he stood up took the plates, placed them on the sink and said "Of course I will… I love doing the dishes…"

"See? Now why don't you and Kazemaru go to his room…?"

"Okay, Mrs. Kazemaru…" with that, Kazemaru and Tobitaka headed upstairs.

"Oh and Ichirouta, why don't you get some clothes from your brother's closet for Tobitaka?"

"WHAT?!"

"Sure thing, Mom"

"Mom, why does it have to be my clothes? Why not Kazemaru's?" Yahiko asked.

"Because you're his size, it seems…"

"Oh okay… But I'll ask him to do my hair tonight…"

"That is if he'll do it…"

"Oh, sure he will…" with that said, Yahiko went back to cleaning the dishes.

Yahiko might be older and taller than Kazemaru by three years, but sometimes, he acts as he's the same age as Kazemaru. All childish and stuff…

* * *

 ** _Upstairs…_**

Kazeamaru and Tobitaka headed to Yahiko's room and got some clothes from his closet.

"Here, these might be just the right size for you…" Kazemaru said as he handed the clothes to Tobitaka.

"Thanks…"

"Sure… Anyways, Endou, Hiroto, Gouenji and Fudou might arrive too…"

"Why?"

"Endou needs help with Math. Hiroto wants to tag along. Gouenji wanted to come…"

"And Fudou?"

"I have no idea why…"

"What time?"

"Seven… I think…"

"So they'll be here for the weekend… Yes, and I can't wait for them to leave… especially Fudou. That banana loving idiot…"

"I wonder what his reasons are…"

"Maybe just to get me angry…"

* * *

 **6:45, the clock showed…**

"Just a few more minutes and the doorbell will ring… Horray, exciting…" Kazemaru said in a low, bored tone.

* * *

 ** _Outside…_**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Endou and Hiroto shouted at the other teen who just arrived.

"I'm here to hang out at Kazemaru's…"

"WHY WOULD YOU EVEN DO THAT, GOUENJI?!"

"Because I want to… Kazemaru said that you two need help with Math… Endou I understand but you…" Gouenj pointed at Hiroto "I doubt that homework is the reason why you came here…"

"Hahaha… you know me well… Do you think I'd let Endou have Kazemaru for himself? You're dreaming"

"And as if I'd let you two get **_my_** Kazemaru…"

"Oh, it's on now…"

"HEY, IDIOTS!" a voice shouted the three teens looked around for the owner of the voice. "Up here…"

All looked up the tree to see someone "FUDOU?!"

"Heh! Do you guys think I'd let Kazemaru be yours…?" Fudou laughed with a grin.

"What up with you, banana boy? Falling in love with trees now?"

"Heh… You think that's funny, Spiky? I think bringing you up that tree and make you fall from it is much funnier than your lame jokes"

"Why do you even bother come here? Don't tell us that you think Kazemaru would be interested in someone like you… You always call him nonsense, tease him and he practically hates you"

"Haven't you heard the saying: **'The more you hate; The more you love'**?"

 _'Oh great, just great… I got three opponents now…'_ Hiroto thought _'Endou the soccer-freak, Gouenji the trying-to-be-hot, and Fudou the monkey…Well, Fudou isn't that much of a problem for me. Endou is… They've been together for so long, they're like brothers… I have to make a good impression on Kazemaru's family if I want him!'_

* * *

 ** _Kazemaru's room…_**

 **6:55…**

"Five more minutes and they'll ring the doorbell…" Kazemaru said, staring at the wall clock.

"TOBITAKA!" Yahiko shouted as he slammed the door open.

"Yahiko, people have this thing called 'knocking'… have you heard of it?" Kazemaru said.

"Yeah, yeah, sure little bro… Tobitaka, do my hair… Could you make it look just like yours?"

"Yeah…"

"YES!"

Yahiko sat down in front of Tobitaka and gave him his comb. Then Tobitaka started combing the teen's hair.

Like Kazemaru, Yahiko also had brown eyes and long hair, but he has shoulder-length brown hair.

 _'Wow… Tobitaka has gained Mom's love, Yahiko's trust, and Dad's smile… All that is left is to have my dog lick his face…'_ Kazemaru thought then looked at the clock again.

 **6:59…**

"10… 9… 8… 7…. 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… and-"

 ** _*ding dong~~* *ding dong~~*_**

"Right on cue…"

"WOW! That took shorter than expected, thank you… It's amazing that you did this with only a comb…"

"Thank you, Yahiko…"

"I'll go get the door…" Kazemaru said as he stood up but was stopped by Yahiko when he grabbed his brother's ankles, making Kazemaru fall. "What do you want, Yahiko?"

"I'll get the door… I wanna showoff my new hairdo…" Yahiko said as he stood up and headed to the door.

"Fine…"

 _'Yahiko is absolutely childish… It seems like he's much younger than I am…'_ Kazemaru thought.

* * *

 ** _Downstairs…_**

Yahiko approached the door and opened it.

"Yo…" he greeted. "You must be Ichirouta's guests, am I right? I'm Yahiko, his big brother… Come in…"

The teens just stayed silent. Yahiko's hairdo got their attention.

"Where have I seen that hairdo?"

"Is looks kindda familiar…"

"Why does my blood boil up by looking at that hairstyle…"

"I know I've seen that style somewhere before…"

"It looks like you've noticed my hairstyle… You like it? Tobitaka did it…" Yahiko said little twinkling stars around him.

The teens froze as they heard the name "T-Tobitaka?"

"Yup! He's with Ichirouta in his room…"

"Together… in one room…"

"Correct! Would you like to come in?"

"Okay…"

The teens' aura darkened… Especially Hiroto's.

 _'Another opponent of mine… Tobitaka… you and you're weird hairstyle… You have gained Yahiko's thrust… I'll just go for Kazemaru's parents then… if they like me, Kazemaru might also like me too…'_ Hiroto thought.

"Mom, Dad, Ichirouta's friends are here…" Yahiko shouted as he headed to the living room.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Kazemaru…" the teens greeted with a smile.

"My name is Hiroto…"

"Gouenji…"

"Fudou…"

"You already know me right? I am Endou…"

Kazemaru's Dad noticed Fudou's hair… "Are you bald, kid?"

A vein popped "I'm not bald, sir… It's just a hairstyle I like…" Fudou answered with an angry smile. _'This old man…'_

"Wow… your hair is so spiky… how do you manage to pull it up like that?"

"It just positions itself like that when it dries, sir…"

"What red hair you got there…"

"Thank you, sir…"

"Mamoru! How are you?" Kazemaru's mom greeted as she patted Endou's head and Endou gave her a hug.

"I'm good, Auntie… We're sorry to barge in like this… We wanna hangout with our friend…"

"Sure, it's no problem… it's good to have some guests once in a while too… Ichirouta and Tobitaka are in his room upstairs. Endou can you lead them?"

"Sure thing, Auntie!"

Hiroto, Fudou and Gouenji froze… _'HOW DOES HE KNOW KAZEMARU'S PARENTS SO WELL?!'_

"Uhhmm Auntie…" Hiroto called.

"Yes, Hiroto?"

"How come you already know Endou?"

"He's Ichirouta's childhood friend… He used to come here every day and hangout with Ichirouta…"

"Ohh I see…"

 _'Endou! You gained Kazemaru's parents!'_

* * *

All went upstairs, Endou leading them.

"Hey, bald-head" Gouenji called.

"I'm not bald!"

"Yeah, whatever… Don't make much trouble in Kazemaru's house, got that?"

"Whatever…"

 ** _*knock* *knock*_**

"Who is it?" Kazemaru asked from inside the house.

"Kazemaru~~" Endou hummed.

The door opened, revealing Tobitaka and Kazemaru.

"Good evening!"

"Hey… Come in…"

The teens entered Kazemaru's room. It was blue… just like Kazemaru's hair… It's clean… just like their friend… Organized… just like Kazemaru…

"ICHIROUTA!" Yahiko shouted "Could you come to my room for a minute?"

"Okay!" Kazemaru shouted back.

"I'll go to Yahiko's. Excuse me…"

"Okay, Kazemaru…"

With that, Kazemaru left his room and entered another.

Silence filled Kazemaru's room for some minutes…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" the four shouted at Tobitaka.

"Actually, I just came by to give Kazemaru his Math notebook…" Tobitaka answered.

"And…?"

"His Mom doesn't want me to leave yet since I cooked their dinner…"

"WHAT?!"

"His Mom doesn't wa-"

"Yeah, yeah… we get it… But aren't you going home? Your parents might be worried by now…"

"His Mom called mine…"

 _'Great! Just great! I got a heap of opponents in front of me!'_ Hiroto thought.

* * *

 **That'll be all for now! See ya on the next chappie!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Night at Kazemaru's

**OKAY! Chapter four!**

* * *

Kazemaru left his room and headed to his brother's which is right in front of his.

"You called?" Kazemaru said as he entered.

"Yeah, I did" Yahiko answered.

"What is it, Yahiko?"

"I just want to ask something really important, Ichi"

"What is it?"

"Do I look good in my new hairdo?"

"No"

"Ouch… That was so rude of you…"

"Why did you even want that kind of hairdo? You look like a weirdo in it… It looks better in Tobitaka…"

"And I thought my brother would be on my side…"

"I'm always at your side… occasionally…"

"Anyways… how long will they be here?"

"Uhh… this weekend… They'll be leaving on Sunday morning… or afternoon… or evening…"

"Why are you so gloomy about it?"

"I got a heap of problem in my hand… A loud Endou, a banana-pea-brain Fudou, a wanna-be-cool Gouenji, a quiet-gangster Tobitaka, and a Hiroto…"

"Why isn't there an insult on Hiroto?"

"I couldn't think of any…"

"Ohh~~"

* * *

 ** _Back at Kazemaru's Room…_**

"Okay, Kazemaru's parents… and brother doesn't want Tobitaka to leave just yet, right?" Hiroto asked.

"Yes"

"Endou needs help in Math…"

"Correct!"

"Then why are you all here then?!"

"I want to hit on Kazemaru…" Fudou answered only to receive a smack on the head from Hiroto. "OW!"

"Unacceptable and a clearly stupid reason!"

"I want to hang out with Kazemaru since I like him"

"Also unacceptable!"

"Then what about you? Why are you here?"

"I wouldn't let Endou have Kazemaru, would I? And since you are all here, I have a heap of opponents now"

"… And your point is…?"

"All of you. I'm going to have Kazemaru's parents, brother and dog like me!"

"UNACCEPTABLE!" Fudou, Gouenji, and Endou yelled. Tobitaka didn't shout. He thought it was rather inappropriate to shout while he's in someone else's residence.

* * *

"Your friends are rather loud, Ichi~" Yahiko said.

"I know…"

* * *

"Fine, Fine… it's clear that we don't agree on the same things when it comes to… everything except for soccer and Kazemaru, right?" Fudou stated.

"So?" the others answered.

"I say we'll have a little competition. The first one to make Kazeamaru blush gets to date him"

"Hey, Kazemaru's not some prize to be won" Hiroto argued.

"That's rather inappropriate, Fudou. Creating a competition and winning over someone isn't right…" Tobitaka added.

"I also doubt that you could make Kazemaru blush… I think he'll get angry at you" said Endou with a silent laugh.

"And seriously, Fudou… the first one to make Kazemaru blush…? Is that the best that you can think of?" Gouenji asked.

"Whatever…"

"Why don't we just let Kazemaru decide…?" Tobitaka suggested.

"How long will we wait until then?"

"I don't know… it is him who is to decide…"

… Silence filled the room…

 ** _*click*_**

As the teens in Kazemaru's room heard the door, all acted 'normal' as their blue-haired friend/crush entered.

"Hey Kaze~"

"Why were you so loud earlier?" Kazemaru asked.

"We were just talking, Kaze~" Endou answered.

"More like shouting if you ask me…"

"No one's asking" Fudou said.

"Whatever… tell me again why you are all here…" Kazemaru said as he sat down on his bed.

"Math!" Endou shouted.

"Your mom didn't want me to leave…" Tobitaka answered in his usual tone.

"I wanna hang out with you…" Hiroto, Gouenji and Fudou said in unison.

Kazemaru just stared at the three "Tell me, how many weekends have passed with you three not seeing me… how many practiced I've missed… how many classes I didn't attend… and how many times we get to spend a day…"

"Undefined"

"None"

"None"

"Practice, class, dismissal…"

"So how is 'I wanna hang out with you' a good reason for you to come here then?!" Kazemaru asked.

"I wanna know what it's like to sleep at your house, Kazemaru~" Hiroto said.

"I'm here to accompany you and the others…" Gouenji added.

All ended up looking at Fudou, waiting for his answer "What are you looking at?" he rudely asked.

"What are your reasons why you're here? You just sent me a text that you'll come here without even telling me why…"

"I wanna hang out at your place…"

"Not much of a reason, Fudou…"

"I know… I don't do elaboration of what I just said, Kazemaru…"

Kazemaru just let out a sigh of frustration. "Fine, you can all stay for the weekend… But no funny business got that?"

"Yes, Kazemaru"

"Good… If you guys have homework and you brought them here, be free to do it then…"

"Okay!"

Endou, Gouenji, Hiroto, Kazemaru and Fudou took out their notebooks and started to answer and analyze their homework.

"Argh! I can't take this anymore!" Endou shouted.

"What's the matter, Endou?" Kazemaru asked.

"Math is so hard!"

"Look, it's simple and it's not that complicated…"

"Teach meeeeeeee~" Endou pleaded.

Kazemaru took Endou's pen and his notebook. Let me see… _"A card is drawn from a well- shuffled deck of cards, what is the probability of (a) picking a 3 of hearts? (b) picking a diamond? (c) a face?'_ Okay, this is easy… first, you gotta know the sample space, which is 52 in this number. Then the event let's say (a) which is picking 3 of hearts… There is only one 3 of hearts in a deck, right? So… using the formula: The probability of a n event taking place is equal to the ratio between the sample point and sample space multiplied by 100…" Kazemaru just kept talking while writing on Endou's notebook "… therefore, the probability is equal to 1/52. 1 because there is only one 3 of hearts in a deck, as I have said before… obtaining the answer: 0.0192 or 1.92%... There is a 1.92% probability that a person might pick a 3 or hearts in a shuffled deck of cards…" as Kazemaru had finished, he put down the pen and asked "You got that Endou?"

Kazemaru didn't get a response, he saw Endou staring at his notebook, and eyes turned to spirals "I don't get it…" Endou said.

"You're really hopeless, you know that?"

"Sorry, Kaze… but I sis get one thing,"

"What?"

"Probability is hard…"

"I already gave you an example… and I've answered one too… try answering the rest… show it to me when you're done, okay?"

Kazemaru went back to his own math homework, which is the same as Endou's. And since Endou, Kazemaru and Hiroto and classmates, and doing the same homework, they sat beside each other. Fudou and Gouenji are classmates and doing their homework in chemistry. Tobitaka well, he doesn't have any homework so he just sat quietly beside Endou and watched him as he did his homework.

"Gouenji, what is the probability that Endou would not whine for the next minutes until he finishes his homework?" Fudou asked in a whisper.

"… Zero"

* * *

"FINALLY! DONE!" Endou exclaimed as he finally finished his homework, special thanks to Kazemaru who kept teaching him, Hiroto who kept saying he's wrong even though he's right, and Tobitaka who didn't bother him.

"Good. You know that it's 11, right? You've been doing your homework for 2 hours…" Fudou said in an irritated tone.

"Math is hard…"

"Alright, alright… keep your voices down, will ya? You'll disturb the others sleeping… and I guess we should sleep too" Kazemaru said.

"Okay"

His guests took out their sleeping bags, except for Tobitaka… "Oh right…" Kazemaru neared his wardrobe and took a sleeping bag and handed it to Tobitaka "Here…"

"What?"

"I can't just let you sleep on the floor, can I?"

Endou, Hiroto, Fudou and Gouenji were all watching, irritated. _'TOBITAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'_

 _'Endou got Kazemaru's attention… great, just great!'_ Hiroto thought.

All laid their sleeping bags and lied down. Kazemaru flicked the lights neared his bed, and lied down.

"GOOD NIGHT!"

* * *

 **1 am** , the clock showed…

For some reason, Kazemaru's eyes shot open. He sat up as he rubbed his eyes to clear up his vision. Looking at his friends, he noticed one is missing…

"Hiroto?" he muttered then got out of bed and decided to look for him. He checked the bathroom but he wasn't there… He headed down stairs and looked outside… there he saw him looking at the sky.

"Hiroto…?" Kazemaru called as he went outside

"Oh, you're awake… What are you doing here?" Hiroto asked.

"I should be asking you that…"

"Just looking at the stars… Beautiful, huh?"

Kazemaru looked up as well "Yeah…"

"You know, every time I look at the sky, I always remember someone…"

"Who?"

"The one I love…"

"May I know who it is…?"

"You'll know it soon… _Beneath the stars I see the person I love…_ "

"What?"

" _Just like the wind, that person runs… And that person has just run into my heart…_ "

… Silence… Nothing was said… Kazemaru kept analyzing what Hiroto just said. No he doesn't get it… at all…

"Enough with the riddle game, Hiroto…" Kazemaru said.

Hiroto just chuckled and held out his hand. _'Does he want to hold hands?'_ with that thought he felt blood rushed to his face as trembling hands touched the other's. Hiroto smiled… that oh- so- lovely smile that fits him well.

With one sudden movement, Hiroto pulled Kazemaru close to him and placed his lips on Kazemaru's. Kazemaru didn't bother complaining, he just stood there, face crimson red, and mentally smiling…

 _'Is Hiroto really kissing me?'_ Kazemaru questioned then he felt Hiroto's tongue lick his lips _'Yeah, it is…'_

The two separated, both teens were red…

"I love you Kazemaru… I always have…" Hiroto said.

Kazemaru was speechless… _'What should I say?!'_

"You don't need to answer just yet… I can wait… Now why don't we head back inside before they notice that we're missing…" with that said, Hiroto pulled Kazemaru by the hand into the house.

* * *

 ** _At the window…_**

Unbeknownst to Kazemaru and Hiroto, someone was watching.

"Kazemaru…" as he mentioned that name, a tear rolled down his cheek… "Looks like I've lost…"

* * *

 ** _At the other window…_**

"Awwww~~ Ichi is so cute!" Yahiko said.

"I never knew that he's into guys… Must've got it from me~~"

* * *

Kazemaru and Hiroto silently got back into their beds and lied down…

"Sleep tight, Kaze~"

"You too, Hiroto…"

Kazemaru shifted his position, now facing the wall… He couldn't deny that he's actually blushing really hard…

 _'That was my first kiss…'_

 _'That was my first kiss…'_

They weren't the only ones awake… _'Have I lost to Hiroto…?!'_

* * *

 **DONE CHAPTER 4!**

 **Hiroto: Who's the other guy?**

 **Me: Who 'other guy'?**

 **Hiroto: The one by the window**

 **Me: Yahiko…**

 **Hiroto: The other one!**

 **Me: Secret! :P**

 **Hiroto: Unfair…**

 **Me: Don't be impatient!**


	5. Chapter 5: Everyone Loves Kazemaru

**Okay… so last chapter you saw the other person at the window right? You'll know who it is…**

...

* * *

 ** _Next Morning~~_**

Kazemaru's already awake by 5 am. He sat up and rubbed his left eye.

 _'I think I'm going to take a bath first before anything…'_ Kazemaru thought as he took out some clothes from his wardrobe and headed to the bathroom with his towel.

To be honest, Kazemaru's really sleepy. But he couldn't sleep anymore. His mind is still screaming for sleep but… never mind…

As he got inside the bathroom, he just closed it and placed down his towel and clean clothes; then started to take off his pajamas and dropped them on the hamper near the door.

He stepped into the shower and turned it on, cold water ran down his body, completely awakening his senses.

"Ahh~~"

… All that could be heard is the shower…

They say that the shower is the place for thinking… A flashback from earlier appeared in Kazemaru's mind. Underneath the stars were he and Hiroto… the part when the both of them talked while looking at the stars, when Hiroto took his hand and when they… kissed…

Kazemaru blushed, he never knew that Hiroto would kiss him and say that he loves him. Of all people, why him? They're both boys, they're very close friends and… boys! Male! Guys! So why choose a guy over all the fans he has?

 _'Maybe he was just playing a trick on me…'_ Kazemaru thought. _'But it's not like Hiroto to make such a joke that involves feelings…'_

 _'But what if… he is telling the truth that time…?'_

* * *

 ** _*yaaaaaaaaawnn~~*_**

A teen with brown hair yawned as he sat up. He looked to the bed and didn't see Kazemaru there… He stood up and headed to the bed. He sat down then lied down. He could smell Kazemaru's scent on the pillow, fragrant…

Endou hugged the other pillow and felt all cozy on the bed of his love.

 _'I love you, Kazemaru…'_ Endou thought. He could imaging he and Kazemaru lying on a single bed together all cozy and warm.

"What are you doing?" Hiroto asked, staring at Endou on Kazemaru's bed.

Endou stared back at him "Nothing…"

"Hugging Kazemaru's pillow doesn't seem like 'nothing'"

"Look… Just because you got the chance to kiss Kazemaru, that doesn't mean that you've won yet…"

"WHAT?!" the others, who were supposed to be sleeping, all jolted up.

"How long have you been awake?" Hiroto asked.

"You kissed Kazemaru?!" the rest shouted, anger filled their nerves.

Hiroto smiled "Yes. I did…" he answered with confidence.

 _'Tsk! I can't believe I let that happen!'_

 _'I'll get you for that, Hiroto!'_

 _'Ohhh… he already kissed Kazemaru… he must've gotten his first…'_

 _'You might've kissed Kazemaru already, Hiroto. But I would never let you have Kazemaru!'_

Tension surrounded the whole room. Fudou, Tobitaka, Endou and Gouenji were all giving Hiroto the same look. They've lost in having Kazemaru's first kiss.

"Looks like it's one point for me and one point for Tobitaka…" Hiroto said with a smile.

"Heh! Don't forget, there's also one point for me, Hiroto" Endou said with a smirk.

All looked at him waiting for his reason "Kazemaru's parents, brother, and dog already know me. They thrust me already…"

"Fine…"

"I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU ALL!"

"NEITHER WILL I!"

* * *

 ** _Back in the bathroom,_** Kazemaru is already rinsing the soap and shampoo. He's still thinking about earlier.

 _'Why am I over thinking about that kiss?'_

 _'Is it because it was my first kiss?'_

 _'Or is it because it's Hiroto…?'_

 _'But why am I affected so much?'_

* * *

 ** _At Yahiko's Room,_** alarm clock is heard.

Yahiko silenced his clock and sat up. He yawned and stretched his arms out then rubbed his eye.

 _"I WILL NOT LOSE!"_

Yahiko turned to his door. "Why are they so noisy? It just 5:15 in the morning?" he said then stood up.

* * *

"As if Kazemaru will pick you!"

"He will! I'm sure of it!"

"Will you guys just shut up? Don't make this a big deal"

"DON'T MAKE IT A BIG DEAL?! Do you think I'll let you win, Hiroto?!"

"Quiet Baldy!"

"You shut up, Spiky!"

"Hey, Quiet guys… We might wake up Kazemaru's parents and brother…" Tobitaka said but was ignored by his friends. He just sighed and lied back down on his sleeping bag while the others kept yelling at each other.

"WILL YOU BE QUIET!" a voice shouted as the door slammed open. It revealed Yahiko. "For God's sake, it's 5:15 in the morning! I think I was woken up by you, not my alarm clock!"

"Sorry Yahiko…"

"What are you being noisy about anyway?" Yahiko asked. None wanted to say anything.

"We're having a competition on who would win over Kazemaru's heart…" Endou said.

"ENDOU!"

"What~? It's true…"

"And who is winning?" Yahiko asked.

"Well… Me, Endou and Tobitaka are leading by one point… Gouenji and Baldy are still zero…"

"I'M NOT BALD!"

"You know… if Ichi would know that you all are having a competition and he's the prize, he'll be super mad…"

"But-! We all love Kazemaru…"

"Ichi is the one to choose…"

"We know that, Yahiko… but I want Kazemaru to choose me… since we've been together since when we were kids…"

"HEY! Kazemaru will be mine! I'm cooler than you all!"

"NO! ME! I'm nicer and better looking! And I even got his first kiss~~"

"NO! ME! I'm the kindest one!"

"Kind?! YOU- Fudou?" all raised an eyebrow.

"YEAH!"

"NOT A CHANCE!"

Tobitaka stayed silent on his sleeping bag, covering his ears with the pillow. _'They're so loud…'_

"YAHIKO, WHO DO YOU THINK HAS A HIGHER CHANCE OF WINNING KAZEMARU?!" the four asked.

"Uhhh… to be honest…" _'Endou, Tobitaka or Hiroto…'_ "… I have no idea…"

"WHAT?!"

"Look… I would say a name right now but that's because that the person I know well… but I don't know you all yet…"

"What should we do then?!"

"Everything!"

"Huh?"

"Okay… Let's make your competition a real competition… just make my brother happy, flirt with him or whatever… but do everything… **_Ichi and I_** tell you to do, got it?"

"OF COURSE!"

"Now… be quiet!"

With that, Yahiko left the room. Hiroto, Endou, Gouenji and Fudou stared at the door while Tobitaka embraced the current silence.

* * *

 ** _*click*_** Kazemaru opened the bathroom door and walked out and headed back to his room. As he was about to place his hand on the knob, someone pulled his from behind, covering his mouth and pulled him to a room.

"Ichi~~"

"WHAT THE- Yahiko?! What is this about?" Kazemaru shouted.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~~ Look. Answer my question precisely, okay? Who would you pick? Hiroto, Endou, Tobitaka, Fudou or Gouenji to be your boyfriend?"

… Silence…

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~~ Answer!"

"None of them! They're my friends!"

"Haha~ Very funny… seriously… who? I saw Hiroto kiss you, is it him?"

"WHAT?!" Kazemaru started to blush. "What are you talking about?!"

"Oh come on… I saw you and Hiroto about 1am… outside! Is it him?"

"What?! I-"

"Or maybe Endou since he has been your friend since childhood…"

"Hey!"

"Or Tobitaka since he's the nice, silent one…"

"Yahiko!"

"Or Gouenji because he's cool… or hot…"

"Yahiko!"

"Or maybe it's that Mohawk Guy Fudou…?"

"WHAT?! EWW!"

"Ohhh little brother… you're such a girl…"

"Look, I'm not planning on making any of them my boyfriend. They're just my Boy Friends… Male Friends… Nothing more, nothing less!"

"Fine… but! If there's any of them that tells you he loves you, tell me… And I'm giving you one month, okay?"

"What are you talking about?" Kazemaru asked while staring at his brother.

"Lookie here… Believe it or not, they have a non-reasonable reason to come here… And I'm sure they like you. 100%! By the end of the month, I want you to tell me who you are picking!"

"What makes you so sure that they have a thing for me?"

"Hmmm… You look like a girl, you have a slim body, you're pretty for a guy, and many other reasons…"

"So what do you mean?"

"They might suddenly take you by surprise and tell you how they feel…"

"Haha~ As if when I walk out of your room and into mine, they would all shout that they love me…"

"Wanna bet, little brother?"

"You're on!"

"If I win, you have to pick!"

"Sure! If I win, you'll be my slave for the next month!"

Yahiko thought for a minute… _'If he wins, he'll make me do stupid things… But then… I'm sure I'll win!'_

"GAME!" Yahiko shouted with determination.

Kazemaru stared at his brother's eyes confident that he'll win. He opened his brother's door and approached his. He held the knob and turned it then turned to his brother who is right beside him.

* * *

"Okay, we agree right?"

"Yeah!"

 ** _*click*_**

* * *

 ** _*click*_**

Kazemaru opened the door wide and was about to tell his friends to wake up but…

 ** _"WE LOVE YOU KAZEMARU ICHIROUTA!"_**

* * *

 **Okay, that's all for this chapter… Next chapter, we'll see more of the flirting with Kazemaru… hihihi~~**


	6. Chapter 6: Day 1

**Here you go, chapter 6…**

* * *

 ** _"WE LOVE YOU KAZEMARU ICHIROUTA!"_**

* * *

Kazemaru stood there, frozen… His suitors were blushing while his brother is giggling behind him.

"You guys… are joking… right?" Kazemaru asked.

"Nope!"

"So… what are you guys saying?"

"We. Love. You." every word shot an arrow through Kazemaru's body.

 _'What did I just get myself into?'_

* * *

As of now, Kazemaru, Yahiko and the other teens are in Kazemaru's room. Silence filled the air. Kazemaru's reading a book on his desk and he's uncomfortable actually, Yahiko is mentally laughing, and the others are staring at Kazemaru like they're about to eat him alive!

"Argh! It's so boring… None of you are really going to say anything?" Yahiko asked as he collapsed his back on his brother's bed.

"Will you guys stop with the staring? It's freaking me out…" Kazemaru said.

"Why?"

"Because it's rude to stare at people"

Silence filled the room again and Kazemaru's still being the staring game target.

"Alright! Since I don't think there'll be any improvements in this 'We love Ichirouta Kazemaru' game, I declare we have a competition!" Yahiko shouted as he stood on Kazemaru's bed, successfully calling the other teens' attention.

"Yahiko, what are you planning?" Kazemaru asked.

"You… uhh…" Yahiko started counting "… five! Shall have a competition on who wins my brother's heart!"

"Hey, I'm still here…" Kazemaru said but was completely ignored.

"We've discussed that you five will compete on who will win my brother's heart! Alright! I'll have my friend gather up some horses, a knight's armor and a lance!"

"HEY! What are you planning? Having them go to have old-timey English Duels?!"

"What~? Would you prefer having them do chariots and wear those skirts?"

"I'd rather have this 'competition' to not commence!"

"Too late for that… I think they're fully ready for the battle…"

The siblings turned their heads to the other five teens.

"I'm going to beat you all!"

"Like I'd let you win!"

"I shall never be defeated by such low lives!"

The teens are in the mood for a battle of course…

"Fine… do this competition of yours but! Mom and Dad shall not know about this!" Kazemaru shouted.

"Okay!" Yahiko answered.

* * *

So the competition is hosted by Yahiko and his 'non-cupid-like ideas', as his brother would call them.

He made a chart on which the five teens will compete:

 _Family friendly, looks, kind hearted, determination, smart…_

"The rules are simple, each of you is given a chance to flirt and date with Ichi. And each time you do, he'll rate you with the chart you see behind me" Yahiko said. Yes, there is a chart behind him. "Any questions? Yes, Endou"

"Uhh… could you explain it a little further please?"

"Sure. **Family Friendly…** whether you made a good impression to me, mother, father, Ichi, and our dog… Yes, our dog is included. **Looks…** are you good looking? And if you are too good looking and have tons of girl/boy fans, will you still be able to give time for Ichi? **Kind hearted…** are you good or not? **Determination…** Will you fight for Ichi? **Smart…** You're able to find a way to make Ichi, and me, happy!" Yahiko explained. "Questions?"

"How will I know I won?" Fudou asked.

"Why would you even ask that? As if you have a chance to win…"

"SHUT UP, SPIKY!"

 ** _*ehem*_** "The five things I mentioned earlier are to be judge. If you succeed in passing any of it in one day, that'll be equivalent to your points. Example, I succeeded in passing kind-hearted and smart today… meaning I gain 2 points… The first person who will get the highest points in 1 month will be the winner! And one more thing… Mom, Dad and I will also be part of the panel of judges if you are worthy of the points you deserve…"

"Question," Kazemaru said "What happened to the 'not let Mom and Dad find out' part?"

"They already know…"

"WHAT?!"

"They already know… Don't blame me…"

"Who can I blame then?"

"Yourself, Ichi…"

"How am I to blame?!"

"You're too beautiful… You should be thankful that I'm not the overprotective type of brother…"

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Of course it does… Anyway… LET THE COMPETITION BEGIN!"

* * *

 ** _[Kazemaru's POV]_**

 _I can't believe I'm in a situation like this… Yahiko was telling the truth, Mom and Dad know about his 'competition'. To be honest, they already have a bet. Mom wants Endou. Dad votes for Tobitaka. And Yahiko, surprisingly, is rutting for Hiroto. Too bad for Gouenji and Fudou… Oh wait, our dog likes Gouenji… so… Sadly, Fudou has no one on his side…_

 _Mom says that her bet is Endou because he has been my friend since when we were kids and our families are pretty close._

 _Dad's reason for choosing Tobitaka is because he has great cooking skills and has an 'amazing' hairdo._

 _Then for Yahiko, he's rutting for Hiroto because of 2 reasons: One is that Dad already has Tobitaka; and two, because he had the courage to kiss me._

 _And for our dog… I have no idea why he likes Gouenji…_

"So Ichirouta, who are you picking? It's Mamoru, right?"

"No way Honey, Ichirouta will be picking Tobitaka…"

"Nu-uh… it's Hiroto…"

 ** _*woof* *woof* *woof*_**

"Would you guys, please get it over with…" I said "They're my Boy Friends. Two words: Boy and Friends. Male friends… And I'm not planning on having a relationship with them…"

"But why honey? They seem pretty nice and lovable…"

"I'm not interested with that stuff, Mom… I think Yahiko should be the one to have a Boyfriend. And the choices are those five… He even made a 'competition' for it…"

"THAT'S RIGHT! A competition deciding who would win Ichirouta's heart!" Yahiko exclaimed "And for the record… I'm not interested in guys…"

"Whatever Yahiko… I'll be in my room…"

"Oh and your friends are in your room…"

"I said I'll go out for a walk…" with that, I change my direction to the front door. "Bye… Don't tell them I'm gone"

 _I walked out the front door and headed to nowhere in particular. I didn't bring my phone since I know they'll be bothering me. I just have my wallet in case I want to buy something…_

 _Anyway, it's already passed noon. And when Mom, Dad, Yahiko and I were talking, we just finished washing the dishes._

 _This Competition is really messing with my head… It's really annoying actually…_

* * *

 ** _[Normal POV]_**

 ** _Back at the Kazemaru Residence…_**

"HEY!" Yahiko shouted as he slammed open Ichirouta's bedroom door. "My brother went out for a walk. He left his phone behind and he has no one with…"

"So?" Fudou said.

"Will you not go out to follow him?"

None answered.

"FINE!" with that, Yahiko slammed the door shut.

All went back to what they were doing… well, except for one of them…

"Excuse me, I'll just use the bathroom…" he said as he stood up and walked out of the room. But instead of going to the bathroom, he headed downstairs. "Mrs. Kazemaru," he started "Can I go outside for a bit? I just want to take a walk…"

"Sure thing… Endou…" with that, _Endou_ started walking away from the house.

* * *

"I'm sure by now, Yahiko announced my escape…" Kazemaru muttered as he kept on walking.

* * *

 ** _Back at the house…_**

"What's taking Endou so long?" Hiroto asked. "He couldn't take that long to just go to the bathroom…"

"You know, I think he went ahead to follow Kazemaru" Tobitaka said.

"How are you so sure?" Gouenji asked.

"He exited the room when Yahiko said that Kazemaru went out for a walk"

"So… what are you saying?" Fudou asked.

"While we're talking here and sitting around, Endou's having a higher chance on finding Kazemaru and have some along time with him…"

"WHAT?!"

"If you guys don't hurry up, Endou might just take Kazemaru from you all…"

"Aren't you the least bit worried?"

"No…"

"Why?"

Tobitaka just gave out a smile. "I'm just not…"

"Weird…" the other three muttered as they ran out of the room and out of the house.

Tobitaka was left behind in Kazemaru's room. He just stayed there while reading one of Kazemaru's books.

At that same moment, Kazemaru's Dad entered the room. "Hello, Tobitaka" he greeted.

"Hello, Sir" Tobitaka greeted back.

"Do you really like my son?"

"Yes, Sir…"

"Then why didn't you run out to follow him?"

"Kazemaru went out for a reason. And I think it's to escape the problem of having admirers in his room. I didn't follow him because I know he needs some time alone. And I know he'll make it back as well…"

"Okay" that's the last thing Kazemaru's father said before exiting the room.

* * *

As for Endou, he already walked around the town and still couldn't find Kazemaru. It's already 5 in the afternoon and is getting late. Mrs. Kazemaru called him and said that her son hasn't come home yet.

Endou ended up at the spot where Kazemaru agreed on joining the Soccer Club. He had this feeling that Kazemaru might be there.

"Kazemaru! Kazemaru!" Endou repeatedly called but he received no answer.

"Endou? What are you doing here?" a voice asked. Endou turned his head and saw his opponents.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm looking for Kazemaru… his Mom said that he hasn't come home yet so I'm looking for him…"

"So are we…"

"Wait a minute, where's Tobitaka? Did you guys split up?"

"No. He was left at Kazemaru's house…"

"Alright then, I'll be going now…"

"To where?"

"Anywhere… as long as I find Kazemaru…"

"We are too!"

With that, the group of teens went on searching.

* * *

"I'm home~" Kazemaru said as he entered his house, Tobitaka greeted him. "Hey Kazemaru"

"Hey Tobitaka… Where are the others?"

"They came out looking for you…"

"What?"

"Yahiko said that you went out for a walk. Endou followed you and so did the others… And since it's late, I think they're looking for you now…"

"I should tell them that I'm home…"

"NO NEED, LITTLE BRO!" Yahiko shouted as he popped out from behind Tobitaka. "You see, this was a test!"

"What?" Kazemaru asked. _'Really… I don't get it…'_

"You'll know when they all retuned back here… I already told them that you're back…"

"Okay then… Mom, Dad, I'm back…" Kazemaru said as he approached his parents.

"Welcome back, Ichirouta… How was your walk?"

"Peaceful…"

As Yahiko and Tobitaka were left at the front entrance, Yahiko congratulated him.

"That's two more points for you, Tobitaka…" Yahiko said.

"Thank you…"

* * *

"KAZEMARU!" the four shouted as they ran to their friend, who was washing the dishes.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Kazemaru asked.

"We thought you got lost… so we looked for you…"

"Aww~ that's so sweet of you guys… But you do know that I'm old enough to handle myself, right?"

"Yeah… but where did you go exactly? We didn't see you around town?"

"You guys didn't see me?" Kazemaru asked then started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You see, I was able to see you guys the whole afternoon… I saw Endou at the park; I saw you three at the book store; and you all at the tower… I can't believe you didn't notice me…"

"Why you-" Fudou started as he grabbed Kazemaru's shirt. "Do you know how worried I was?!"

"Y-you were worried?"

Everyone was surprised. They never saw Fudou like this…

"Of course I was! Why wouldn't I be?! What if some other guy kidnapped you? Or you got into a car accident? What will you do, huh? You didn't bring your phone, so how will we know if one of those things happened to you?!"

"Fudou, calm down…" Gouenji said as he grabbed Fudou and pulled him backwards.

"Yeah… look, Kazemaru's fine and nothing happened to him~" Hiroto added.

"Tsk~" that's the last thing heard from Fudou before he walked up the stairs, and into Kazemaru's bedroom.

"Geez… what's wrong with him tonight?" Enodu asked.

* * *

 **Endou- 2**

 **Hiroto- 2**

 **Tobitaka- 3**

 **Gouenji- 1**

 **Fudou- 0**

* * *

Yahiko stared at the chart and thought. _'Hmmm… I think Endou, Gouenji, Hiroto and Fudou deserve another point each… for the determination on finding Ichirouta… And Tobitaka would get another point for trusting Ichi…'_

So each was added one point…

Yahiko was about to go to sleep when his brother entered his room.

"Hey, Ichi… what's up? This is today's rating…" Yahiko said as he presented the chart to Kazemaru. Kazemaru's gaze was fixed on a certain name. He raised his finger and pointed at it…

"Yahiko… add one point to him… he… he showed care for me today…" Kazemaru said.

"Eh?! If it's 'care' then all should have a point each…"

"No… only him. He was concerned and… different tonight… I felt his care. I felt safe somehow…"

Yahiko smiled "Alright then" he said then changed the score of the teen.

 ** _DAY 1_**

 **Endou- 3**

 **Hiroto- 3**

 **Tobitaka- 4**

 **Gouenji- 2**

 **Fudou- 2**

"Looks like this one is catching up…" Yahiko said.

* * *

 **THAT'LL BE ALL FOR NOW! Are you guys happy with the current scores? I noticed you guys have your favorite one to pair up with Kazemaru~ Know what, pm me or review your plan for your character to gain more points and become Kazemaru's final lover!**

 **Please, I really need help here…**


End file.
